Death Of Hope
by MoonFairy
Summary: Warning: Angsty, and might become graphic. In one fateful battle, the death of three speacial girls shocks a world. After Season Two.
1. Black Grief

Hi, MoonFairy here, nothing new, I am having trouble with writers block so I am staring another story, sorry people. Hope you like it, very angsty, you will find out why. Nothing else, on with the show.  
  
He stared down at the glass, trying to figure out why it was empty. As hard as he tried, no matter how many gallons he drank, he could never get drunk. Damn that magic, damn it all to hell, being the most powerful mage on Cephiro had many down falls, one being, it kept the poison of alcohol from affecting his system. As he said, damn it all to hell. He sighed, setting down the glass, glancing over the murky bar. This was probably the worst spot on Cephiro, seeing the most evil parts of the people, but it suited his mood just fine. Flicking a black strand of hair out of his eyes, he ordered another drink. Black had become a much better color than lavender, it suited his grief, Clef smiled grimly, but it did not reach his black eyes. He did not want any one to know him, to him because of his failure. He took after Lantis, with black, and it was just fine. He leaned back stretching his now long legs, he made himself taller out of irony, if couldn't protect them being short, how was he supposed to do it when he was taller, but with them dead, it didn't even matter. After the…. Battle, he had changed, all of them changed, becoming different from who they used to be. Who knew that the death of three special people could affect all of them these way. He gulped down the drink, hoping that this glass would help him forget the deaths of the Magic Knights, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryozacki, and Fuu Hoochi.  
  
Caught yet? Hope so, review, I know it was short, but I think it was a good cliffhanger, I'll get the next chapter out soon, promise. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MoonFairy 


	2. Creator's Pain

So you made it this far, is it exciting, tell me please.  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Rayearth I wouldn't be writing this stupid story, I'd be to busy rolling in all that money.  
  
~ 5 years before ~  
  
The Creator stood in the middle of the desecration, of all the destruction. He shimmered briefly and took human form, which seemed more appropriate than the bunny form. His blue eyes took it all in, his white hair stood out against the darkness of the land. Even though the Fire Knight was no longer the Pillar, her death still affected the land, because of her unique bond with it, so as a result, the land had a right a to mourn. But most important, if the Creator mourned, why couldn't the land? He walked on, passing the still bodies of the Wind and Water Knights, their faces still, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on their faces knowing their deaths had been for their Land. The Wind had been first to fall, she did not belong in a battle and it caused her downfall, she died quick and painless, from a magical blow, stopping her heart. The Water lay only a few feet from her, her death had been more painful, but just as quick, a single thrust from a sword through the chest from behind as she tried to reach the Wind. He fought the pain, how could mortals such as themselves have such an effect on Him? He continued to walk, dreading what he would find when he reached the Fire. She had stopped the menace on her own; out of her fiery rage at the death of her comrades, but it still cost her, her life. As He reached her, He finally let the tears fall, and the land reacted, rain pouring down from the heavens, but he kept it off their bodies, they deserved that much at least. She did not die quick, and she did not die painless. He crouched down, cupping her cheek, wiping the blood off her face, and He closed her eyes, they had been wide open in terror and pain. He felt himself shatter, she had been His favorite, the one He honored above all else, but with all His power he could not protect her. She was the one He took careful consideration in making; He poured His entire being into her, to make her perfect. He knew that she was to be the ray of hope in all the pain. But He had failed her. He bowed His head, trying to forgive His mistake for allowing them to come back a third time. After hours of fighting, she had finally been overcome, the rest of them capturing her, torturing her out of pleasure of her pain. Raping, out of the lust for her innocence, they had destroyed Purity that day. Finally being overcome by her darker, more evil side, given the name Nova, she killed them all with one finale burst of magic, from her life source, the final act of suicide. The Creator stared down at her, she was His Creation, His Daughter, the One that He loved above all else, and because of Him, she died. The tears and the rain began to fall faster, harder. He raised His hand, and each body of the Knights began to glow, and three small lights came from the bodies to Him, one was blue, one was green, and the last, the brightest, was red. The wavered glowing brighter and dimmer, here was the souls of the Magic Knights, the girls sworn to protect Cephiro in all times of need, and He knew the battles will start up again, and their service will be needed. They will not remember their past life until the right time, and with a wave of His hand, the spheres of light shot to different corners of Cephiro, and at that instant, three special children were conceived, by the will of the Creator.  
  
  
  
Cool, two chapters in one day, I'm good. Please review, next chap will be up soon. I swear the next chap will be longer; I just spilt the last chap and this to make two, k?  
  
MoonFairy 


	3. Knight Child

Clef put down his glass, not going to have another, feeling disgusted about himself. About to walk through the door, a blue flash caught his eyes. There among the smoky bar, was a small 5 year old; this was no place for a child. Standing on her tipee toes, she struggled to lift a tray two times larger than herself onto a table, but was unsuccessful, as the dishes smashed to the floor. Cringing in fright, the child shrank a way from a man, obviously the owner of the bar. The man's hand's rose to strike the child. Clef whipped his hand around, staff forming in hand, hair going back to its normal lavender, except for three black strips, but his eyes stayed black. Energy shot out of the staff, catching the man's hand inches from the child's face. He regarded the man coldly; no person hurt a child in his presence, not after the Knights gave their lives because they cared so much about this land and its people. He ignored the mutters around him, though knew who he was, but right  
now he didn't care, let them talk on how he failed his duty to protect those three girls. The man stared at him in shock, then in anger. Clef merely ignored him, went scooped up the child, and walked out of the bar. It was not until they were on his griffin that Clef nearly fainted at the child's energy, it was that of strong magic, it was that of a Magic Knight.  
  
I know it was short but don't complain, another will come out soon! Does anybody even read this? 


End file.
